Quisiera
by Gabi C
Summary: Gary es un niño modelo mientras que Stan se hunde en su propia miseria. Drabble. Stan/Gary


**AN:** Mmm al parecer tengo un problema con los pelinegros/rubios. Creek, Dip, Ike/Kenny, Stan/Gary. Nunca me había dado cuenta! ASDFG COMO SEA: tenía esta idea hace mucho mucho mucho tiempo y es súper adorable y y y tenía que escribirla :)

* * *

><p><strong>Quisiera<strong>

Gary suspira una vez mas mientras se muerde el labio, su mente no deja de crear escenarios funestos y su corazón late desenfrenadamente. ¿Dónde se metió Stanley? _Sabía_ que no debía dejarlo solo, cada pequeña parte de él gritaba que era una mala idea. Después de todo Stan es como un niño, siempre buscando la aprobación de otros y tratando de tener la mayor cantidad de personas junto a él.

Ridículo.

Claro, eso es algo que Gary jamás se atrevería a decir, el rubio es muy _amable_ como para hacerlo. Siempre mostrando lo mejor de sí mismo y dando su mejor esfuerzo en todo lo que hace. No, jamás podría tratar mal a nadie. En especial a Stan. Pelinegro que busca en estos mismos momentos, desesperado por encontrarlo lo más pronto posible. Stan es impulsivo por naturaleza, siempre demostrando que está en lo cierto y metiéndose en las situaciones más extrañas que el rubio haya presenciado.

Gary aplica más fuerza al pedal, tratando de quedar dentro del límite de velocidad. Sabe que debería mirar al frente mientras conduce, pero no puede evitar observar de reojo las calles desiertas, en busca de cierto gorro de pompón rojo. Hace menos de quince minutos que recibió el mensaje de Stanley, ordenando que lo ayude.

A Gary no le importó que fueran las dos de la madrugada, apenas leyó el mensaje y salió en busca de su amigo. No era nada sorprendente, el rubio era como un niño modelo, el hijo que todos desearían tener, perfecto y sin ninguna falla ante otros.

Excepto claro, por el hecho de que es gay.

Frena con cuidado y sale corriendo del auto. No tenía idea de cómo el pelinegro se las había ingeniado para llegar hasta ese lugar pero no le importaba, solo tenía que encontrarlo. Gary saca su celular con la intención de llamarlo, pero un extraño ruido lo detuvo. Era como el sonido de alguien vomitando. Gary aprieta los labios con fuerza y se acerca al lugar, solo para encontrar a un Stan completamente ebrio, doblado en dos y vomitando su interior sobre la nieve.

Gary se acerca rápidamente y lo sostiene mientras termina de arrojar. Una vez que Stan acaba, empuja a Gary con fuerza, lo fulmina con la mirada e intenta avanzar en la dirección contraria.

"Stanley por favor, ven conmigo."

"No." El rubio suspira resignado, sabía que no seria fácil convencer al otro y solo quedaba arrastrarlo contra su voluntad. Gary se repetía a si mismo que era por su propio bien antes de sujetar una de sus manos y llevarlo hacia su camioneta. Stan se retuerce en su agarre, tratando de soltarse mientras grita palabras incomprensibles.

"Mierda Gary, suéltame."

"Stanley el lenguaje."

Y ninguno dijo nada mas, el pelinegro desistió cualquier intento de escape pero se rehusó a ayudar, convirtiéndose en un peso muerto. Gary alzó sus cejas.

"Cállate." Stan sabe que el rubio jamás cuestionaría sus actos. A diferencia de Kyle quien siempre se queja de todo, Gary nunca reprocha sus acciones.

Tal vez es por eso que a Stan le agrada tanto Gary.

El rubio decide no apuntar el hecho de que no dijo nada y continúo arrastrando a Stan. Un curioso ruido lo detuvo y se volteó para encontrar a Stan llorando. El pelinegro alejó su mano con fuerza y se dejó caer de rodillas en la nieve. Sus manos automáticamente escondiendo sus ojos mientras los sollozos hacían que sus hombros se mecieran.

"¿Stanley que sucede?"

"Estoy… cansado." Cada palabra era dicha entre sollozos. "De estar triste."

Gary no necesita más palabras para comprender, todos sabían que Stan no era el mismo desde que sus padres se divorciaron, llevando esa aura depresiva a todos lados y escondiendo sus problemas en alcohol. El rubio lo observa con simpatía y se arrodilla junto a él. Aleja sus manos de su rostro y limpia sus lágrimas.

"Me tienes a mí." Susurró antes de juntar sus labios en un simple beso.


End file.
